This project uses data on life events to show those patterns most likely to be associated with a sense of well-being, and major alternative role constellations in women. Data come from a completed survey of 2,900 women who graduated from three colleges between 1934 and 1979. The survey was designed to permit cross-sectional comparisons of cohort groups with respect to major life patterns of education, work, family, and community involvement. In addition, information was gathered on background characteristics and dimensions of well-being. The project will analyze the Life Events Charts on which respondents recorded the ages and years when they married, had children, entered or left the labor force, moved, and experienced other significant events. Three types of activity are planned: (1) description of age norms and life event patterns by background characteristics, birth cohort, and race; (2) conceptualization of major life event typologies using categories based on evaluative meaning of events, role components, timing, sequence, and role synchrony; and (3) analysis of linkages among educational, familial, and occupational careers and psychological and social outcomes. Theories guiding this study come from research linking stressful life events to mental health and illness and from the sociology of age and the life course. Two new methods are introduced. First, a "Chart of Major Life Events" records the age and year when Respondents experienced significant transitions such as marriage, births, job entry and job exits. Second, linkage of life events by type and year is achieved through a new application of a data retrieval system that was developed for linking demographic events in a small population.